All Together Perfect
by elle311
Summary: Hermione Granger is perfectly in love with her best friend Harry Potter. But something is telling her there is more to their happily ever after, a piece to the puzzle is missing. And it's shaped in the form of one flirty Draco Malfoy. EWE OOC 10 years after Hogwarts. Rated M for language and mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dramione will always be my OTP, I always thought they were the perfect testament of true forgiveness and love. But I love Harry Potter too and when I was reading the books, I really wished that he had ended up with Hermione. Look what they accomplished together, side by side. So, they are a happy couple here with fantasies that will soon be turned into reality with the help of one flirty Draco Malfoy (I can't write anything without him in it, I adore FF Draco too much!).

This is a threesome story so if that isn't your cup of tea, this is your warning to stop right here.

This is also pure fantasy that the Muse refused to stop whispering in my ear til I broke down and wrote it! If you too like to live vicariously through these kinds of stories, read on...and enjoy.

* * *

Prologue: Autumn 1997

Harry and I just had a breakthrough that could possibly lead us to another horcrux. But Ron was acting crazy and he didn't believe anything we said. He insinuated something was going on between me and Harry...again. For what seems like the millionth time, I am denying it. He says, "Are you coming then?" I stared at him incredulously and then looked at Harry. I can't leave him, the fate of our world was on his shoulders and he can't do this alone. He needs me. Because I hesitated too long to answer him, Ron went beserk. He threw up his hands, yanked the horcrux off his neck and stormed out of the tent. We heard the crack of apparition. He was gone.

I sank to my knees, shoulders shaking and I am trying to breathe but I am wracked with sobs. I was so fucking pissed at Ron. I know part of it was the locket making him crazy but still, making me choose when there wasn't really a choice was so damn unfair of him. I shook my head and thought to myself, "Fuck him! I am so done with that shitshow."

I am so far inside my head that I don't realize Harry was right beside me and had pulled me into his arms. I am so freaking tired. I looked into those emerald eyes, so full of concern and...love? Of course we loved each other. We're best friends. Harry had always been there to comfort me when Ron made some snarky comment that hurt my feelings. Or downplayed my intelligence. Or ignored me for another girl. Then I think of how Harry always encouraged me. Said nothing but kind words to me. Was always there for me. Had my back no matter what. Still I had held on to the notion that it was supposed to be me and Ron. But no more. Not after this. I am over him. I leaned back a little to study Harry's face. God, he looks like I feel. Battered, broken down, done. But there is something else. Something in his eyes. That look of love...but it isn't a look he had given me before. I finally ask him, "How long?"

He says, "As long as I've known you."

I buried my face in my hands. I then looked up and said, "What about Ginny?"

"You were so determined to be with Ron, I thought it was high time I moved on...but Hermione, it's you that I love. It's been you, it will always be you."

I wiped away my tears with my arm. I knew I had feelings for him but I had pushed them deep down, thinking I would rather be his friend than try to be more and lose him forever. And yeah, there was that thing I thought I had with Ron. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What the hell was I supposed to say anyway? Instead I traced his jawline with my fingers. I looked back into those emerald eyes and sighed. I've been focusing on the wrong boy. All this time. Here is a true man before me. I made up my mind. I put my hands on his face. I drew him closer to me and put my lips on his. Oh god, his lips are so soft. The kiss immediately deepened as his tongue begged entrance. I opened up to receive it. His hands are in my hair as he pulled me closer. All this time, feeling unwanted and unloved by that weasel! That was the last time I would ever waste a thought on him. I got on Harry's lap. I started to rock on his arousal. He groaned and I pulled him close to snog the hell out of him. I needed to be as close to him as possible. He broke off our kiss and grabbed the hem of my shirt to pull it off me. I grabbed his and do the same. He was already unhooking my bra and I moaned as his mouth found one of my nipples. His hand fondled the other breast. I held his head to my chest. I kissed his hair and then carefully kissed his scar and gasped, "Oh my god, Harry..."

"Hermione, I need you now!" We both got up. He grabbed my arse then started to undo the button on my jeans. I cup his arousal then start to unbutton his pants. I pulled the zipper down and hooked my fingers into the sides of his pants and pulled down both them and his boxer briefs at the same time. They fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them. I looked down and licked my lips. He was so beautiful. I can't wait to feel him between my legs. He yanked down my pants. He fingers me through my cotton knickers and says, "So wet...is this for me Hermione?"

"Yes, all for you, Harry!" I took his hand and put it inside my knickers. He groaned while fingering my clit. He took his hand out and pulled them off me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his cot. I acciod my wand and made the cot wider for us. He put me gently down and got on top of me. He looked into my eyes and said, "Oh my god Hermione, you don't know how long I've been dreaming of this. You want me, right? You're not doing this to get back at him, are you?"

"I want you Harry...make love to me." I grabbed his cock to line it up with my slit. I needed him right now. He started to push in and we both groaned. He started making progress, centimeter by centimeter. My pussy feels so tight around him. Thankfully it's also wet so he is having an easy time of it. Once he is finally all in me, I feel deliciously full.

"Are you okay Mione?"

"Oh yes, Harry...move baby!"

He laughed and started to make slow, shallow thrusts. He felt incredible. "Faster, Harry!" He rocked his hips and my legs automatically went around his waist. I used my heels to drive him in deeper. He gasps, "You feel so good around me Mione!"

"God, Harry, you feel like you were made for me! Fuck me hard, make me come! He snapped his hips and reached a sweet spot I never knew existed until he reached it over and over. "Oh god, Harry, oh god...", escaped my lips as I clenched around his cock. That puts him over the edge and soon he spilled into me. We looked at each other and smiled while both gasping for breath. I pulled him close to kiss him. He was the light at the end of tunnel. He was worth all the heartache I had to go through to get to this moment. It opened my eyes to the truth that he really was my chosen one. And somehow, even though it was still hard, the things we had to do to defeat the Dark Lord seemed easier because we knew that in the end we would be together in all the ways that really mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later...

It was early morning. Harry and I were in our bed and snogging. I must have done something right to end up in love with my best friend. Our life together was amazing. But somehow I knew that there was more to our happily ever after. Something was missing and I was determined to find out what it was. The final piece to this incomplete puzzle would finally be revealed and it would change our lives in ways I could not ever have imagined.

In between kisses, I asked Harry what he was thinking about and he said, "Your pussy." I wanted a lead in, so I could tell him what I was thinking...as I expected, he asked me the same thing. I told him, "I'm imagining snogging you while our lover is on his knees in front of you deep in you and stroking you." I am doing the last part of what I just said and Harry's getting hard quick. Without missing a beat, I continue my story, "He's telling you that you feel so good, Harry, and asking you if you are ready for me."

I'm stroking faster now and Harry is groaning, "Yes...oh god yes!" I tell him, he's getting out of bed, he wants you on your knees. He wants me to get in front of you on my knees so you can sink yourself into me." I get on all fours and Harry has done just that. "He enters you again and is rocking his hips now, baby, and he's asking you if you feel good between us..."

Harry is using my story as inspiration and he's gasping out, "Fuck yeeesss..."

"Baby, he's reaching around to feel where you are joined to me which makes him thrust harder. You don't have to move at all because the force of his thrusts is making you move inside me. He stops a moment because he doesn't want to stop what he's doing. He wants to fill your arse, but he can't leave your tight hole just yet." Harry is entranced and has to stop himself for a moment. He grabs my hips and squeezes hard.

"Naughty witch, now I want to come!" He starts snapping his hips, and then grinds his pelvis against my arse. He starts slamming into me and I am chanting, "Yes, Harry, make me come...make me..." and then I'm really coming hard around him. I'm gripping the sheets as he continues to thrust through my orgasm. I want him horny so I move forward quickly so he slips out of my body.

He's groaning, "What the fuck, Hermione?" and I just say, "Go, you need to get ready for work." He looks at me and says pointing a finger at me, "You just wait til I get home tonight, do not even think this is over!"

I was staring at my chosen one. I am so glad he stepped up that night so long ago when Ron left us and told me how he really felt. Harry Potter was a beautiful man. He was lean and fit. He had to be in his line of work. Nothing soft about this man except for his beautiful and kind heart which was mine, all mine. He now had facial hair which I loved feeling whenever and wherever he kissed me. He was rocking long hair and often put it into what muggles termed a "man bun". He was hot and he belonged to me.

I laughed at him because he was completely naked except he'd put on those iconic glasses. I have begged him to update his look, maybe get contacts so his gorgeous emerald eyes would be in full view, but he refuses, saying he loves them way too much. Besides he says, "How will people know it's me without them?" Cheeky boy, I could pick you out in the dark and it wouldn't be because of those glasses!

He kisses me and goes into the bathroom. He has to head into the Auror's Department a couple hours earlier than when my day starts. I own a little bookshop, never ever wanting to work for the Ministry. No offense, but I did my duty to the Wizarding World, helping Harry and keeping him alive so he could defeat that completely deranged arsehole. I was going to do whatever I wanted with the rest of my life. Number one was loving Harry for always. Two was getting him on board for what I wanted next. He liked our little games and this was not the first time I had told him a story about our imaginary lover. It always included him being pleasured by that man so those thoughts would be floating around somewhere in his unconscious. We've even gone so far as to act it out with the help of a few adult muggle toys. Now to work on our soon to be not so imaginary lover...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's Draco time!

* * *

It was a Friday and tonight, if the fates allowed and everything fell into place, I was hoping to make that little scenario come true. You see, I always knew Harry was a bit curious about being with another man. And I knew who he had in mind although Harry would probably never admit it if I asked him. He had been obsessed with this man, watching him closely on the Marauder's Map almost all of sixth year. He would always say, "He's a Death Eater Hermione, and I know he is up to something." I always scoffed at that, and I once told him, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you fancied his arse." Harry would have hexed me if I wasn't his best friend, but he didn't deny it like I thought he would. After the war, we testified on his behalf, stating he refused to identify us when we were brought to his home by snatchers. We were ultimately able to get away and do what we had to do, which was rid the world of that megalomaniac.

Now, all these years later, I had the same man in mind. That man used to torture us both when we were younger. He used to think we were beneath him. Now he still tortures me, but with innuendo and little touches here and there while looking at me with lust in his gorgeous grey eyes. God, I want to be beneath him, his cock finally nestled deep between my legs, but I needed Harry to be okay with it. Well, more than okay. I wanted him to be a willing participant. I already knew the object of my desire would do anything to be with me, he has voiced that on several occasions.

Like clockwork, Draco Malfoy would come into the shop around lunchtime every Friday. He was one damn fine looking man. I never noticed when we were in school because he was so cruel and vile. But once the war was over, once he was out from under the clutches of that madman and the lies about blood superiority, his true self had shone through and it was every bit appealing as he looked. The first time he came into my shop, he was very apologetic. I told him I had forgiven him years ago and that he had to forgive himself. He looked relieved and that had put him at ease. From then on it was very enjoyable to be in his company. At first he came in sporadically, then worked up to coming in weekly. I began to look forward to seeing him. We talked about anything and everything and it was always stimulating conversation. I knew he was highly intelligent and well read, but never realized this until now. Then something changed. He would always greet me with a compliment. Then subtly insert a flirty comment here and there. He'd stare a little too long at me and then smile to himself. After awhile, he seemed to get some of his swagger back and was shamelessly flirting. The very first time he did that, I looked him in the eye and flat out told him, "Malfoy, I don't know what you are doing, but I am with Harry and he is it for me. I have no desire to do anything with you so you might as well stop because it's not going to happen."

"What Granger, he had drawled in that posh aristocratic voice that unfortunately made my knickers wet, all I heard was that you have a desire to do me..."

I huff, then went to punch his arm, but with quick seeker reflexes, he caught my hand, brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it. I went to move my hand out of his, but he held it firmly, eyes closed and lips still on it. I gulped a little, wondering what that mouth would feel like on my lips, in both places...god Hermione, snap out of it! I shook my head and said, "Malfoy, I need to get back to work, so behave or go."

And so it's been going that way for months. Malfoy would be there, as if out of thin air whenever I seemed to need help. I wondered if he had some kind of tracking charm on me or a Marauder's Map of his own. Once I needed to shelve a book up high, and he suddenly appeared. He would grasp my hand and then take the book out of it. He would always, always be too close. I would smell his cologne mixed in with his own delicious scent and come undone. Sometimes he would brush too close to me and then his scent would linger on me and the rest of my day would be shot. My mind would be full of thoughts of nothing but him. When I got home, I'd immediately change out of whatever I was wearing. I didn't want Harry to smell him on me. He knew that I knew exactly what he was doing. And it was working.

Today of all days, my plan was falling into place. We were all alone, the lunchtime crowd gone and Malfoy lingered a little longer than usual. What tumbles out of his mouth next would shake me to the core because the fates indeed were helping to make my dream come true.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm standing behind the checkout counter when Malfoy took my hand and laid everything out on the line. "Hermione, and I immediately thought, fuck, he is bringing out the big guns, calling me by my given name instead of my surname as usual. You know I want you, I want you more than anything...you are all I think about. I can't live this way, but I can't live without you. I would do anything to be with you. Tell me what I have to do or what you want and it's yours."

Time to put my plan into motion...I gently slip my hand out of his. I went around the counter to the door. I locked it and turned the sign around to say "CLOSED." I turned to Draco, who looked very shocked. Yes, he was now going to be Draco in my head because after today, he was going to be my lover, or so I hoped. I hold out my hand and he takes it. I lead him to a cozy corner in the back that had a loveseat. It was away from any windows and behind bookshelves. I gestured for him to sit down. He looked at me expectedly, and I took a deep breath and sat down next to him, but closer than he expected, our thighs touching. Draco's eyebrows immediately shot up into the fringe of hair on his forehead. He leans into me and puts an arm around me to pull me even closer. I can tell he can't believe I let him. I looked at him and said, "Draco, I want you to listen to me. I don't want to be interrupted. Hear me out, and then when I say I am finished, you can talk." He nods his head and then buries his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply. I gently turn his head so I can look into those beautiful eyes.

"Draco, I want you too. You have broken me down. I look forward to Fridays because I know I will see you. It's so wrong, but bloody hell, I don't even care anymore. You know I love Harry, and he nods. But it turns out my heart has a little space that has your name on it. When you brush against me, and then leave me, all I do for the rest of the day is think of you because your delicious scent is lingering on me. I keep wishing I could go home to you, and make love with you all night long. His eyes are clouding over with desire and he is shifting in his seat beside me. Oh god, I see his arousal...Although I want to straddle and grind on him, I stay put and instead take his hand.

"Draco, I have to get this out...You said you would do anything for me right? He nods his head and squeezes my hand. Well, I need you in my life. I want you in my bed, but Harry has to be there too. Of course he is about to say something so I put my finger up to his lips, and he kisses it. Let me finish...but it won't be just you and him sharing me. You will need to be willing to really be with him too...If you really want me, it will have to be this way. I will never leave Harry, I love him. But I think that I could love you too. Oh, Draco...I am falling in love with you. I take a deep breath. That last part flew out of my mouth without a thought beforehand. I am finished, what do you think?"

"Oh God, Hermione", is all he says and he puts his hands on the sides of my face, and brings his lips to mine in a kiss that tells me all I need to know. His tongue seeks permission and I let him in. Our tongues are tangling and little tingles travel right down to my clit. He says, "God, I could bury myself in you right now..."

I tell him, "As much as I want that, I need to hear you tell me what you think. Your incredible body is definitely telling me one thing...his eyes widen and then a full on smirk graces that handsome face. I tell him, yes I've noticed it, just like every other witch does when you strut in here, like you own the place! I take a moment to tell him how desirable he is. Do you not know that every female in this place stops and takes notice when you come in? How they smile and bat their eyes when you look their way? How suddenly there is a crowd in the store where you happen to be? And how someone always needs my help when you are talking to me? You are a beautiful man, Draco Malfoy. Like stop-you-dead-in-your-tracks, blow your mind every time...yeah, you're that kind of beautiful. He smiles and looks thoughtfully at me. I need to know what your heart and mind think too. Trust me, you can have anyone you want, but yet you want to give your heart to me. If I take it, I'm going to keep it forever. And once I take you, I will ruin you and you will never want anyone else. You think you don't want anyone else now...you definitely won't after me. But you need to tell me what you're thinking."

"Damn Hermione, I've been waiting to hear that from you forever. I'm happy you realize what a catch I am!, and he winks at me. Take my heart, ruin me. Yes, I want you too, and think it might be for the rest of my life because so much time has already been wasted...but have you really thought about what you're asking from me, Hermione? Malfoys play for keeps too. Are you prepared for this? Knowing you I'm sure you have an outline and summary that goes on for years."

"Actually for once in my life, I am not overthinking this. You just dropped that bomb on me minutes ago and after what happened this morning with Harry, I knew this was meant to be. What you don't know is how I've been planting the seed in Harry's mind for quite awhile. Hell, I've even accused him of being obsessed with you ever since 6th year. He would watch your every move on his goddamn Marauder's Map. He would always wonder aloud, "What is Malfoy doing? Where is Malfoy? "Why is Malfoy always up near where the Room of Requirement would be? Draco's eyes widen at that last part. If I didn't know him any better, I thought he fancied you. I tell him stories Draco, about our imaginary lover but after you started coming in to see me it's been you that I've been talking about. We made love this morning, but I didn't let him come, I wanted him hungry and horny. Hopefully tonight will be the start of something beautiful for all three of us...if I'm wrong then I'm going to be devastated if Harry leaves me. In fact, I'd be so broken and destroyed I wouldn't be able to be with you either. And I don't ever want you to think that you're the rebound guy or my side guy..."

"Hermione I don't understand those muggle phrases. What you're talking about?"

"Oh Draco, hopefully that won't be something you ever have to be concerned about. I'm just voicing my worries out loud. But I know Harry like I know the back of my hand, and I have a feeling that this will work out. I just need to know what you're thinking."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm in."

"That's it? That easy?"

"Yes. You're telling me I finally get to stick it to Potter, and get you in the process? Why wouldn't you think I'd say yes to that?"

I don't know if he is kidding me or not. And without missing a beat, he says, "I kid you not." I asked him if he's ever been with a man and he shrugs his shoulders and nods. He says, "Do you remember Blaise Zabini? He was a fellow Slytherin, and I nod my head. I did some experimenting when I wasn't doing the bidding of that horror show of a madman. God, I was so tired those last two years at school. I wanted you, the Golden Trio, to just fucking kill the bastard and end the madness. He was uncomplicated and knew it was just sex. But I haven't been with anyone for a long time. You know there was a time when no one would touch me, even with a 10 meter pole. Then all the drama died down and witches saw me as the key to the Malfoy vaults or wanted to trap me by bedding me and hopefully getting pregnant with the next Malfoy heir. I want to be with someone who wants me, just me. I know you couldn't care less about all that nonsense. I've definitely not been with anyone since I started going after you hard...and I'm trusting that you're right Hermione, because I'm already there. I'm in love with you."

"Oh holy fuck...I actually did not expect that. I hoped maybe, down the road he would feel the same way but Merlin, he's lightyears ahead of me. I do the only thing I can think of to do in that moment. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him hard.

When we come up for air, his smile is dazzling. He asked me, "So, what do we need to do to prepare for tonight?"

I tell him, "Bring your A-game, look as dashing and beautiful as you usually look when you come in to mess with me on Fridays." I wink at him and this makes him smirk a little. I can openly admire his beauty, now that love and intentions have been declared. He is a god, just like Harry, but different. Tall, pale, and wears his suits so well. He also had facial hair and I couldn't wait to feel it in other places I only dared to dream of before. I also tell him to bring on the charm because we need to seduce Harry. I give him our address and tell him to come over for dinner at 6 sharp. I decide to close up shop for the rest of the day to get ready for this very special night.

Draco decides not to go back to the office and he insists on helping me to get ready. We avoid Diagon Alley because we both know what a sensation that will cause, even after all these years, and go straight into muggle London. He says I need a dress and wants to buy one for me. I take him to my favorite boutique. He actually picks out a gorgeous dress for me to wear. Thankfully it's something I could afford and would buy myself but I indulged him this time. It's a classic little black dress that wraps around me. All one has to do is untie the strings on the side and I am undone. It has a v-neck that can adjust to show a little or a lot of cleavage, sleeveless, and has a tiny ruffled hem. It's sexy but it's me too. He sneaks into the dressing room and I allow him to tie the bow. He says he can't wait to see me out of it and starts to pull the strings he just tied. I tell him, "Patience, handsome," but then give him a kiss full of promise. Later on, I would find a pretty black lace bra and thong set he had picked out and was already in the bag when it was handed to me.

We go to the Farm Market. I'm going to whip up a salad and some very light pasta with chicken. I want us to be ready for a night of hot sex, not in a food coma. Draco says he will get the wine from home. We finally stop at a bakery to pick up treacle tart which is Harry's favorite. I tell Draco to pick something out too, but he whispers in my ear that my pussy is going to be his dessert. I shiver in anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. I truly appreciate them and your patience..

Finally, our threesome get together! Lemony towards the end.

* * *

It's nearly 7 when Harry finally calls on his mobile to tell me he is running late. He got tied up on a case and could not contact me until then. Draco came at the requested time and certainly brought his A-game. He was dressed in a bespoke black muggle suit that looked incredible on him. Perfectly coiffed hair, and wearing that cologne mixed in with what was intoxicatingly Draco, I had a god sitting on my couch. And he was eyeing me appreciatively. I put my hand on the phone and whisper he is running late. Harry says, "Babe, are you there?"

"Yes, Harry. Please come home as soon as possible. I ran into someone from our past who's here and can't wait to see you." I tell him I love him and that I'll see him in a few minutes.

Draco says, "You look beautiful, Hermione." I thank him and tell him, "My hot new lover picked this out as well as what I'm wearing underneath..." I lift the hem of my dress and show him the thong and wink at him. Draco licks his lips and then whips his own phone out and says, "I think I'd like my lover's number...you know, in case I need to make a late night booty call..."

I just stare at him and let out a belly laugh. He is trying so hard not to join in, but he starts laughing too. "How very muggle of you, I say while pointing to his phone. And where did you hear that phrase?"

He just shrugs and says, "My company has a few divisions that deal exclusively with muggle clients. I needed a way to keep in touch with them. I couldn't very well send owls to tap on their windows in the middle of the day, that would freak them out! And the phrase? Blaise used to say and do it all the time!"

I ask him, "And how many times did Mr. Zabini call for your fine arse?", and he just smirks. As we are exchanging numbers, we hear the whoosh of the floo. Harry is finally home. I tell Draco to wait in the living room while I go out to prepare Harry for the surprise.

Harry kisses me and says, "Wow, sexy girl. You look incredible! Who's here?"

I decide not to sugarcoat or delay the inevitable. "It's Draco Malfoy."

"Oh really?", and he moves into the living room. Draco is standing and Harry strides towards him. He says, "Malfoy, how the hell are you?", and stuns us both by not only shaking Draco's hand, but claps him on the back as if he was an old friend. Draco is facing me and I just look at him and mouth, "So far, so good." Draco subtly eyes Harry and then raises his eyebrows and nods his head as if to say, "Not bad..."

Harry says, "Damn, how many years has it been? You look great! Still playing quidditch?"

Draco answers, "I don't know, a few years? And I wish I could play, but I have no time at all, taking over the family business."

I tell them, "How about we talk over dinner?" Harry goes to sit down and Draco inquires, "Hermione, do you need any help? May I open the wine I brought?"

I thank him and gesture for him to come into the kitchen. He gets behind me and cups my arse. He whispers, "Damn Hermione, you didn't tell me Potter was fucking hot! I can't wait to get you both in bed. But I'm going to need to fuck your pussy first, I've waited for so long!" I tell Draco to shush and bring the food out into the dining room.

While Draco is busy opening the wine, Harry gestures for me to come over quickly. He says, "Damn Hermione, is it just me, or is Malfoy fucking hot?" I do a double take and then cast a subtle amplify charm so like a whisper in his ear Draco can hear what Harry is saying to me and hopefully stay put in the kitchen. "You left me standing there rock hard this morning and I am horny as fuck, Babe. All I could think about at that long stakeout today was you and our imaginary lover in bed. I was gonna ask you to take my arse with one of our muggle toys, but do you think Malfoy would be interested in joining us in the bedroom tonight?"

I. am. dead. I look into the kitchen past Harry and Draco is mirroring my exact same look. This was too easy. Harry came up with this idea on his own! You could have knocked Draco and me over with a feather.

Harry goes on to say, "Babe, after we liquor him up, you need to turn on the charm. I know he's wanted you for years. I truly thought he got a hard on when you punched him in the face third year. I want to come, and I need pussy and cock tonight!"

I hear glass breaking in the kitchen and rush in. I yell to Harry to just eat while we clean up. Draco is doubled over, laughing his arse off. Thank God he cast a "Silencio" after breaking the glass. He was still laughing, shaking his head and saying, "This was too bloody easy. Let's just go straight to bed, Hermione. I need some pussy and cock too!"

"You know what? We've both waited so long for this...Yes, let's just do it!"

Draco is behind me as I move into the doorway. His puts his arms around me and starts kissing my neck. I let out an involuntary moan and Harry whips around in his seat. He has almost finished his pasta and was holding a breadstick in his hand. He sees Draco kissing my neck and fondling both breasts. I tell Harry, "Look honey, I turned on the charm and didn't even have to liquor him up!"

Harry says, "Fuck...", and drops his breadstick.

Draco starts to untie the strings that hold my wrap dress together. He immediately yanks both cups of my bra down and fondles my now bare breasts. He starts rocking his hips behind me, grinding his erection into my arse. Harry sees my new matching bra and thong that Draco has surprised me with. He drops to his knees and pushes the thong to the side. He grabs Draco's hand and guides it to my slit. Draco groans as his fingers are plunging in and out of it. Harry pulls his hand away and starts sucking on Draco's fingers. It was my turn to say, "Fuck, Harry!" He looks up at us and says, "Draco, did you feel how wet this little witch is for us? Do you think she's ready for our cocks?"

Draco stops kissing me to say to Harry, "Oh yes...God, I can't wait!"

Harry's mouth is now on me. His tongue knows my body so well. He is eating me out like a starved man at a feast. He goes to cup my arse and instead cups Draco's erection. He starts to stroke it and Draco groans into my ear. With Harry licking me while Draco is grinding his arousal into my arse, I have sensory overload. When Harry starts sucking on my nub, it's just too much and I am coming on Harry's mouth, moaning Harry's and Draco's name.

Harry gets up and kisses Draco on the lips so he can taste me on them. Harry throws me over his shoulder and says, "Hermione's pussy needs to be fucked now!" Harry holds out his hand to Draco and he takes it. God, I can't wait to see what's in store for me with these hot, sexy men.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As described in the note before Chapter 1, this is a threesome and this is where it gets hot and heavy.

Final warning that if this is not what you want to read, you need to stop right here.

Language and lemony smut ahead.

* * *

Harry gently puts me down on the freshly made bed. He takes out his wand and widens it to accommodate us and our sexy, real lover. He says to Draco, "She is so beautiful isn't she? and Draco says, "Yeah mate, she is." He gives Draco a playful shove towards the bed.

"Go on Draco, I know you can't wait to sink your cock into that tight, wet pussy...and I want to see my girl come around you."

Draco talks off his suit coat and drapes it on the chair. Harry helps Draco out of his button down. He traces the scar on Draco's chest and says, "Sorry Draco, I think I gave you this one", and Draco nods. Harry starts kissing along the scar and then pecks him on the lips. I don't think I could love Harry more than at that moment. He then unbuttons Draco's pants and slides down the zipper. He hooks his fingers into the sides and slides down both the pants and underwear. I am staring at these hot, hot men and I get even wetter. I start to finger myself. When Draco's glorious cock is finally in view, I whisper, "Oh my..." and Harry says, "Damn..." and his hand automatically goes up into his hair while the other cups his own arse. I laugh a little when Draco says, "Don't worry, Harry. I will be nice and wet from Hermione when I finally fill your arsehole. Harry spanks Draco on the arse and says, "Hermione is waiting for you, then leans closer to Draco and says, "Make that dream of yours come true." Draco's eyes widen and nods at Harry.

I crook my finger at Draco and tell him, "Come here lover, make me yours." I had taken my clothes off while watching my two sexy lovers. Harry takes a seat facing the bed. I ask him, Baby, don't you want to join us?"

Harry shakes his head and says, "Draco's got this. Besides, I want to see you come undone around him, and then it's my turn!"

I am so thankful he is letting Draco have me to himself the first time we make love. Draco gets on top of me. My arms go around his neck and my legs wrap around his waist. I start to stroke him and it feels so good. He's a bit bigger around than Harry and I can't wait to feel it inside me. I guide it to my slit and whisper in his ear, "Please Draco, make love to me." He pushes in and gasps. I feel every centimeter stretch me open and for a moment I wonder if it will all fit inside me. That thought causes me to flood him with my juices and he slides home easily. He begins to thrust his hips very slowly at first. He is whispering in my ear, "Hermione, you feel so fucking good around me." I grab his arse, wanting him deeper inside me. He is rocking his hips now and his lips find mine. His tongue is in my mouth and I am moaning around it because now he is grinding himself into me deep. He stops moving for a moment. "I want to come inside you love, but I don't want to stop loving you." I hear Harry groan and look over...bugger had a huge slice of treacle tart on a plate and had just taken a bite! Harry looks over and when he sees me, he shrugs and he mouths, "I love you!" Draco is about to look over at Harry, but I turn his head to face me and I tell him, "Yes, fuck me Draco, make me come all over you!" He is snapping his hips and when I look over at Harry, he is done with the tart and getting ready for the next course, naked and stroking his arousal. I start to feel those familiar little tingles and start moaning, Oh Draco, oh my god, yeeesss..." I'm clenching around him. He can't take it anymore and is thrusting hard and fast. With one last thrust, he is filling me up. Draco drops onto me and kisses me on the mouth. He's gasping, "Oh god, Hermione...oh god...I hold him a little closer to me and whisper "You are perfection, my love." He looks at me, then closes his eyes and lays his forehead on mine with a small smile on his lips. He slowly eases out of me, then rolls off me and onto the bed.

The mattress dips as Harry gets on the bed. He drags me towards him and then spreads my legs open. He swipes his tongue from my arse to clit. He is licking my pussy and then sucking on my clit. I tug on his man bun because it's too sensitive. Draco has moved closer to me and we start snogging while his hand is fondling my breasts. Harry is pushing inside me and I moan into Draco's mouth. Harry is on his knees and grinding into me. "Naughty, naughty little witch, taking my cock while it's already full of cum. I love how wet you are." Harry is thrusting hard and fast and doesn't stop until he adds his own cum to mine and Draco's. He gets on the other side of me and kisses my neck. He reaches out to stroke Draco's arm and says, "Glad you came to dinner although all you got was dessert! How about spending the night and we'll make sure to feed you in the morning?" Draco is barely awake, but nods his head yes. Harry throws the covers on us and then snuggles into me and so does Draco. I can not believe how lucky I am. I am grateful these two beautiful men are mine, all mine.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As described in the note before Chapter 1, this is a threesome and now that it's gotten hot and heavy, there is no turning back now. Harry and Draco will love on each other and if you don't want to read this, stop right here. But you got this far so, read on and enjoy.

More language and lemony smut ahead.

The next morning, I am the first to wake up. I am deliciously sore. Draco is behind me and his arm is resting across my waist. I am facing Harry who is flat on his back. His hair is all over the place and looking so sexy. He is lightly snoring, lips parted. I feel Draco's hand move down between my legs. He finds my pearl and is fingering it. I put my hand over his and adjust it to find my sweet spot and then moan quietly because I don't want to wake up Harry. Draco is kissing the back of my neck and poking my arse with his arousal. I open my legs and reach down to guide him inside me. He slides all of it into me with one stroke. He whispers, "Good morning, my love," and starts to move. He is rocking very slowly, but then starts picking up the pace a little. My eyes are closed and I feel my breasts being fondled. My eyes flutter open and Harry is staring at me with those beautiful emerald eyes. He kisses me then also says, "Good morning, my love." I greet him with a "Good morning, Baby." He then scoots down the bed to take a nipple into his mouth. His arm goes across me and slaps Draco's arse. Draco takes it as a sign to rock his hips faster. I tell Harry, "Baby, let me suck you!" He gets up off the bed and into a 69 position. I immediately start sucking on him while he has grabbed my leg and his tongue is on my nub. When his fingers touch where Draco is joined to me, I am moaning around Harry's erection while coming around Draco's. I reach down to my center and get my finger wet. I continue to suck Harry and then put my hand between his legs. I find his arsehole and push the tip of my finger in. I am wiggling it around and Harry is groaning. He starts to rock his hips a little and soon he is down my throat. When I start to gag, he stops moving and grabs my head. I continue to wiggle my finger and Harry says, "Stop love, I don't wanna come yet. I still need you."

Draco stops his rocking and says, "You're gonna have to wait, Harry. I need to be balls deep in that arse of yours first."

Both Harry and I moan at that statement. What Harry doesn't know is that I had filled Draco in on our little session yesterday morning when he was running late. That scenario was about to come true. Draco says, "I think Hermione has pretty much lubed up me up for your arse, Harry. Get on your hands and knees. I give Harry's shaft a kiss on the tip. Draco has turned my face to give me a quick kiss on the lips. Harry is on his knees and Draco starts massaging Harry's cheeks. Harry's eyes are closed. I get close to Harry's face and say, "Are you okay, baby? He opens his eyes and nods at me. I tell him, "Don't worry, we're gonna take care of you and you are gonna feel so good." Harry groans because Draco has a finger in his arse and is about to make it two. He moves both of them slowly. I open the nightstand and get out more lube, just in case. I am kissing Harry and start to stroke him. He stops me and says, "Too much."

I look at Draco and he winks at me while continuing to move his fingers in and out. He says, "Harry, I think you're ready. Do you want my cock, Harry?"

"Yes", he whispers.

Draco slaps his arse and says, "I didn't hear what you said. Do you want my cock, Harry?"

"Yes...oh god, yes!" I give Harry a kiss and then go to Draco. I hand him the bottle of lube. He says, Hermione, are you not a witch? But then laughs and kisses me. Draco waves his hand and I feel both Harry's arsehole and Draco's arousal. Yes, both nice and wet. I'm impressed with Draco's wandless and wand magic skills. Draco lines himself up with Harry's arse. I am mesmerised as Draco pushes the head in very slowly. I ask Harry, "You okay, baby?" Harry's legs are shaking but he says, "Yes." Draco pushes in a little further and groans when he gets past that first tight ring. He continues to slide in slowly until he is balls deep in Harry. He makes small, shallow thrusts. We are listening to Harry's breathing, waiting for sounds that let us know he is okay and wants more. He is groaning as Draco picks up the pace a little. "Oh my god, you feel so good around me, Harry!" I go to grab Harry's hand. He has an iron grip on it, then gradually he loosens his hold as he gets used to Draco. Harry groans, "More!" and Draco is now rocking his hips while holding onto Harry's. He says, "Think you can fuck Hermione while I fuck you?"

Harry practically shouts, "Yes!"

Draco reaches around to stroke Harry while saying, "Hermione, get on your hands and knees in front of Harry." I quickly get into position and guide Harry into me. I moan at the thought of Harry sandwiched between me and Draco. Draco is snapping his hips and that is causing Harry to move inside me. Harry is actually grunting now and reaches under me to fondle my tits. Draco reaches his hand under Harry to feel where he is joined to me. "Damn, Hermione is so tight around you, Harry. Do you feel good?"

"Oh yes! So damn good!"

Draco is going for it now. He is snapping his hips as if he was in me. I brace myself because I know Draco will be coming soon. Both my men are groaning as Draco fills Harry's arse. He pulls out quickly and flops on the bed from exhaustion. Harry puts it into gear, grabbing my hips and pistoning in and out, chasing his own orgasm. Harry is groaning, "Yes, yes, oh god, yeeesss!", as he gets his own sweet release inside me. He flops down next to Draco to give him a kiss on the mouth. He then scoots over so I can get in the middle. I get kisses from them both. Harry says, "I'm too weak to leave this bed and so are the two of you", pointing at both of us. I tell him, "Works for me, baby, but we need to eat first. Stay with Draco and I will call you when breakfast is ready. As I am getting out of bed, my legs are wobbly from all the loving I just got. I grab my robe and put it on. I go to give each one of them a kiss. Draco's tongue begs entrance and I can't deny him anything. He snogs me for a bit, then puts his hands on the sides of my face and says, "I am so glad to be here with you two." Meanwhile, Harry has snuggled up to Draco's side. I lean over him to give Harry a kiss as well. He tweaks one nipple then the other and says, "Glad you ran into Draco, love. I could really get used to having him around. Do you want any help?

"No baby, just stay in bed and enjoy each other's company."


	9. Chapter 9

I get to the dining room and first wave my wand to get rid of all of last night's dinner that didn't get eaten. I also get the dishwasher going and start with a clean kitchen. I am famished. Draco and I didn't eat dinner, deciding to go straight to bed when Harry had the brilliant idea of asking me to seduce Draco so he would want to spend the night with us. I whip up some pancakes and sausage, and put a warming charm on them. Then I put out the berries Draco and I picked up from the Farm Market yesterday. I pop a few into my mouth and make my way down the hall to the bedroom when I hear some very sexy groaning.

I'm about to head in, but am rooted to the spot in the doorway. The sight before me is one of the most erotic things I have ever seen in my life. I feel myself getting very wet. Harry is between Draco's legs. Draco is flat on his back with one arm over his eyes while his other hand is in Harry's hair, guiding Harry's movements. Harry is going down on Draco's arousal with abandon. Draco senses me in the doorway and turns to look at me. I wink at him and he gives me a beautiful smile. He starts to groan again as it looks like he is deep in Harry's mouth. Harry starts to gag, takes Draco out of his mouth then starts sucking again in earnest. Both Draco's hands are in Harry's hair now. He is still looking at me so I part my robe and start to fondle my breasts. When I snake my hand down to my wet pussy, Draco shoots his load into Harry's mouth while grabbing Harry's head. Harry swallows, then licks Draco's shaft, giving the head a parting kiss. I am proud of my boy...he did all my signature moves. I'm ecstatic to know he loves what I do and then did it to Draco.

I clear my throat and say, "Boys, it's time to eat. Harry eyes my body and says, "Mione, come back to bed." I see he's hard and ready to go. Draco is spooning Harry from behind and leaning over his shoulder, his hand lazily stroking Harry's arousal. They are both looking at me with big puppy dog eyes and while I would normally give in because they look so fucking irresistible, my tummy is grumbling. I shake my head and say, "No baby, just because you already ate, AND had treacle tart while Draco and I were busy last night, we really need to refuel. You are the only one that has actually eaten food."

Draco busts out laughing and says, "What the fuck?"

Harry shrugs and says, "Hey, you were busy loving Hermione and I was still hungry, having my dinner interrupted by you fondling and grinding on our girl! Besides, I saw the box on the counter." It was not lost on me that Harry said, "Our girl." He makes me fall in love with him over and over again.

Draco kisses Harry and then is up and out of the bed. He's rummaging through the overnight bag he brought and pulls on a pair of black boxer briefs. He looks like a freaking underwear model. Funny how a clothed Draco turns me on when I just saw him being pleasured by Harry's mouth. Harry decides to go commando since he's still hard. I swat his sexy behind and say, "You're gonna make it hard for me to concentrate on breakfast, yes?" He says, "Girl, I'm already hard for you!" and is about to grab me, but I sprint down the hall to Draco. I launch myself onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He laughs and kisses me, but then starts walking towards Harry. "Traitor!" I hiss, and see Harry smirking. Draco says, "It's only fair, love, he needs a reward for going down on me and making me come hard like he did!" Before I even have time to protest, Harry has lifted the hem of my robe and in one stroke, I am deliciously full of him. Harry wastes no time ravaging me while Draco shoots his tongue into my mouth, snogging me senseless. Harry is rocking his hips and groaning, "Oh fuuuccckkk!" as he empties himself into me. He kisses my neck and then grabs Draco's head to give him a kiss on the lips. "Thanks for helping me out, mate!" They fist bump, and I can only shake my head. Then Draco follows Harry back into the bedroom. Harry goes into his underwear drawer and also grabs a pair of black boxer briefs. I think I could make millions of galleons selling these two as a new boxer brief ad campaign...but these beautiful men in this state are only for my viewing pleasure. Draco meanwhile has laid me back on the bed and is eating me out. When he starts sucking on my clit, I come hard at the thought of him licking Harry's cum out of me. "He says, I didn't get to have your pussy for dessert, so I just had to have it for breakfast!" Finally, since both men are spent, we get to breakfast. We ate, talked, and laughed at the dining room table. Once full, we were all ready to go back to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

We waste no time and go straight into the bedroom. Harry is in front of me, kissing me while he unties my robe. Draco is behind me, kissing my neck and pinching my nipples, stopping only for a moment to slip my robe off my shoulders and onto the floor. I drop to my knees in between my two sexy men. I kiss Harry's arousal through his boxer briefs and then give equal time to Draco's. I pull Harry's boxer briefs slowly down and then turn to help Draco out of his. My mouth is on Harry's arousal while I am stroking Draco's. Yes, I had been curious as to what it would be like to have sex with two men inside me at the same time. So you know me, just had to do a little research by watching muggle adult films and this is how a sexy scenario like this usually starts...I am now sucking on Draco while stroking Harry. He tells Draco, "Let's get this little witch into bed."

"Draco, Harry commands, sit up by the headboard. He then looks at me and says, Mione, get on your hands and knees in front of Draco and start sucking on him." I moan around Draco when Harry gets behind me and I feel him pushing inside me. He's tells me, "Naughty witch, do you like having the both of us inside you?" I can only moan again in response. He is thrusting slow, pulling himself almost all the way out and then back balls deep. He continues this slow torture until I get the idea to move my arse back each time to meet each thrust. Harry is snapping his hips now and I feel myself starting to head towards nirvana as I come around him while moaning around Draco. Harry pulls out of me and I whine at the loss. He says, "Don't worry sexy girl, you will love what happens next...then he says to Draco, I am switching with you."

Draco moves over and awaits Harry's instruction. He is covered with my juices, but reaches over to grab the bottle of lubricant. Harry doesn't mind doing things the muggle way every once in awhile. He lies down and I know what he wants to do. Oh gods, this is really happening! I am not the only one to make up stories about us and our imaginary lover. Harry has told me stories about how they would take me at the same time and was putting that story into motion right now...I feel myself get even wetter in anticipation. I straddle Harry in reverse cowgirl and spread open my cheeks. Draco slips his fingers in between them and says, "Oh yes, I think she's ready for you, Harry." Harry has just finished slathering lubricant on his erection. He lines it up with my puckered hole. I breathe in and sink slowly down on it. I blow out breaths as centimeter by centimeter his erection disappears into me. Harry is gasping, "Oh fuck..." as I lower myself onto him and I moan when I am fully seated on him. Draco had a front row seat to the show and says, "Bloody hell, that was fucking hot!" Draco meanwhile had been stroking his arousal while watching us get into position. He gets up and helps me lay back on Harry who adjusts himself and starts thrusting up into me. He says, "Gods, I love your tight little arsehole!" He continues to pump in and out of me while he holds my legs wide open. He says, "Draco, time to fuck her sweet, wet pussy." Draco gets into position by straddling one of Harry's legs. Harry pulls himself out just a bit so Draco can push in. He lines himself up with my slit and starts to push himself in. He groans when he is fully surrounded by me. They start working in sync, Draco filling me while Harry is pulling out. I am moaning, and chanting their names interlaced with a "fuck" or three, while calling out to the gods. They both feel so damn good! Both my men are groaning, as they feel each other move inside me. The moment Draco starts rubbing my clit, I have the most intense orgasm of my life. Draco leans over to kiss me, his mouth hungry to possess mine and I am moaning into it. Harry is fondling my tits and then stops thrusting, already in deep so Draco can ease his entire length into me. He is now in deep too and I have never felt so deliciously full. They both start to move and are both going hard. I finally hear lusty groans as first Harry, and then Draco, fill me up as they reach their bliss. Draco is the first to pull out. I can't believe it when his tongue replaces his cock in me. He licks our combined juices off me and Harry. He comes up to help me off Harry and I pull Draco in for a kiss and then lick our combined juices off his lips. Draco waves his hand and performs a scourgify on all of us. I snuggle into Harry's side and and give him a kiss. Draco is on my other side, flush with my body and lazily tracing a finger down my hip. I turn to give him a kiss as well. What happens next makes my heart melt. Draco is leaning over me to get to Harry, who props himself up. They share the sexiest open mouth kiss I have ever witnessed. I think I am truly in heaven. Draco was what was missing and I knew it would forever be Harry, me, and Draco. We were all together...perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue:

That first delicious weekend was just a taste of what was in store for us. At the beginning, we spent just the weekends together in bed as much as possible. Draco still came around at lunch on Fridays and would flirt outrageously because I was already his. More often than not, I'd close up shop and take him on that cozy little loveseat in the back where I first told him I was falling for him. We got inventive and he also took me standing against the bookshelves, or flat on my back on the desk in my office. He would accompany me home and we'd wait for Harry to arrive. We made sure to have a proper dinner, and catch up on the week before feasting on dessert.

Harry was so awesome in all this. He encouraged me to get my fill of Draco alone. I practically came on the spot when he told me he wanted me to come home and to him in bed after having had Draco. I insisted he do the same and they did. Sometimes we would wake up to find Draco curled up around one of us. He'd get lonely in that huge Manor and instead of missing us, he'd floo over. We were always happy to accommodate him. It got to the point where we told him to just move in because it was easier.

We decided to take it to the next level, which was to make our relationship public. We knew it would cause a major sensation. The press had had a field day years ago when we, two thirds of the Golden Trio were outed as being together. We knew the Wizarding World would lose their shit over the fact that there was once again a Golden Trio with a permanent addition in the form of a tall, pale, ridiculously handsome Draco Malfoy. We also knew that while he was considered one of the Wizarding World's most sought after Wizards, he was also unfortunately still be viewed as an Ex-Death Eater. Harry and I decided that we had to show them all that he was so much more than that. We decided to have dinner at the trendiest new restaurant in Diagon Alley. We made sure that we got photographed sitting in a cozy corner, me in the middle of the two sexiest, most eligible Wizards according to Witch Weekly. I made sure to show they weren't anymore and got kisses from them both, while they would give each other a touch here and there and eyefuck the whole time. We were blinded by all the flashes of the cameras when Harry grabbed Draco's face and kissed him full on the mouth while his arms were around the both of us. We wanted there to be no doubt we were all together.

When it became apparent that we definitely planned to be together for the rest of our lives, we all decided to get a new place to signify new beginnings. We got a lovely place that straddled both the Wizarding World and Muggle London. We found ourselves spending more and more time there since Muggles didn't know and didn't care who we were. Our bedroom had the biggest bed you ever saw. And more often than not, we all slept together at night. I often got the best spot which was right in the middle of my two sexy men. We also each had our own rooms when we wanted time to ourselves, which admittedly wasn't often. It was still nice to have that option, because we certainly had the room.

There was still too much whispering, pointing, and outright staring but we handled it. A glare from Harry, Auror Extraordinaire, stopped most of that nonsense immediately. Sometimes he had to throw his weight around as the The Savior of the Wizarding World too, especially when a particularly nasty article would get published. Draco had developed a thick skin from years of public scorn and held himself with dignity, but still threw out an occasional signature sneer . I couldn't care less, and sometimes I had to resist the urge to throw a hex or two. That was when I held on to Draco and Harry a little tighter, my head held high and making it obvious they were both worth it. In the end, the only opinions that mattered to me were that of Harry and Draco. Eventually, we were old news and were able to live our lives as normally as the most famous Wizards and Witch could.

A few months after, Harry and Draco gave me a joint engagement ring with one exquisitely large round diamond, the band made of alternating rubies and emeralds. We had our own commitment ceremony where we vowed to love each other until death do us part. We all wear rings that Draco had designed and were goblin made. The rings were made of white gold (the silver color to honor Slytherin and the metal for Gryffindor). They were engraved with the ancient rune symbols for magic, joy, light within, harmony, and of course, love.

About a year later, our trio became a family when Harry and I had a girl that we named Lily to honor his Mother. With her curly brown hair and emerald green eyes, she was quite the stunner. She was brave, inquisitive, and would definitely be sorted into Gryffindor once headed to Hogwarts. Sometimes she would ask a question that had all three of us stumped. She was happiest with her head in a book, just like me. When she was old enough, she would accompany me to the bookshop and was the best little helper. It was ironic that Lily would run to Draco when she wanted something, knowing that he was wrapped around her little finger. She really was the best of Harry and me and I think that also helped her cause with him.

A couple years later, Draco and I had a boy named Scorpius to honor the Black tradition of naming children after constellations. Both of my gorgeous husbands shared responsibilities for the children and they were both called Dad. Draco was ecstatic to finally have an heir. He was the handful, showing definite signs of Slytherin cunning, but he also exhibited Draco's best traits which were kindness and a huge capacity to love. He was devastatingly handsome just like his father, with that signature Malfoy hair, but the biggest chocolate brown eyes you ever saw. I joked Draco he would end up being the first Malfoy Hufflepuff and he would just widen his eyes at me and smirk out a firm "NO." When he got on his first training broom and took off like he was born to ride it, Harry and Draco both looked at each other and knew they had a future Quidditch star to train. I just held my breath and hoped my son wouldn't seriously injure himself way up there in the sky. Even I had to admit, he looked stunning on his broom, so carefree and joyful, just like his Dads when they flew. When it came time to show him the basics of Quidditch, Scorpius seemed to pay a bit more attention to Harry, which made Draco clutch at his heart and then turn to me for consolation. During one session, those kisses deepened and Draco grabbed my hand and was leading me inside with a smirk and a wave to Harry standing there with the children. He just shook his head and glared at Draco. Then he took it in stride, smiled and savored his alone time with our kids.

Lily was very protective of Scorpius and took on the role of big sister seriously. He in turn adored her for all the attention she lavished on him. Later on, they became co-conspirators and we had to constantly remind them that just because they were our children didn't mean they could get away with everything they did. A look from me usually put them in their place. Their Dads were the pushovers, but they had my back when it came to the important things, like showing them a united front when they tried to pit us against one another as children try hard to do. Maybe both of them would be Slytherins after all.

I thank the gods for every day I get to share with Harry and Draco, the children, and the love our very unconventional family shares.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Feeling the love for Harry so I wrote this little piece based on a part of my novel I attempted to write during nanowrimo. I got to 27k words so I surprised myself. If you want to see what Harry looks like and you have Instagram, look up potterbyblvnk. She draws a beautiful grown up Harry Potter with a man bun! Yup, the stuff dreams are made of...

Hope you enjoy this little extra for this threesome.

* * *

It was another long day for Harry. Draco and I were already in bed. We shared a pajama set; I had the top and he was wearing the bottoms. We both had on our glasses and in front of us were our twin copies of the newest book on Arithmancy. My copy had post-it tags on almost every page. I also had my notebook with handwritten questions, ideas, and my own take on things. Draco had his notes on his laptop. I love to tease him that he is the most muggle of all of us, but he just takes it stride. Since the children were away at Hogwarts, Draco had embraced muggle technology. I think he really missed them and wanted something to occupy his mind. His sexy body, well...Harry and I had that covered, or uncovered which would probably be more accurate. We were ready for an animated discussion when poor Harry appeared. He had come home late due to a case that needed his personal attention.

"Hey babe, so glad you're finally home! He looked dead tired. Awww, sweetheart, come here."

He shuffled to the bed, leaned over so I could give him a kiss, and then sat on the bed to hug me. He had his head on my shoulder and was facing Draco. He puckered his lips for a kiss. Draco leaned over and gave him one, then started rubbing the shoulder closest to him. Then he said, "You're so tense, love."

"That's an understatement. I think I'm just going to take a shower and crash in my room."

Although we do have our own rooms, we hardly ever sleep in them so I knew he must really be exhausted to want to be without us. I started to rub his back and he started to nod off. But then he said he really wanted to just wash away the day with a much needed shower.

Harry got up and went into the Master Bathroom. About a half hour later, he came out fresh and clean but still worn out. He had a towel tied low on his hips. He was drying his hair when Draco nudged me to look up. Our man was certainly one wet dream.

Harry took a ponytail holder out from seemingly nowhere and had his hands up in his hair. He was gathering it to put it up...biceps were rippling, which elongated his chest and tightened up those already ripped abs...and oh my god, that happy trail, daring you to look down. I felt like I was watching him in slow motion. His eyes were closed and and he had this small smile on his lips. His long fingers seemed to take forever to gather all that silky, lush hair. Draco and I just looked at each other with wide eyes, and he squeezed my hand. As he was finishing up his messy but oh so sexy man bun, we both whispered, "Damn…" at the same time.

Harry came over to the bed to give us a peck good night but we had other plans for him.

I said, "Do not think for one moment you can do what you just did without getting shagged, Head Auror Potter!" Poor baby still didn't have a clue how sexy he looked and how horny he made us just doing his thing.

I was so hot for him I did something truly uncharacteristic...I swept my books off the bed and they clattered to the floor. I threw off the covers and pointed to the middle of the bed. Draco grabbed my glasses and carefully put them, his glasses, and his laptop on the nightstand.

"In. Now."

Harry was too tired to to argue. He slipped into bed and Draco placed soft kisses on his face, neck, and down his chest. Our love started to moan, then groan when he felt my mouth on what was now one sweet erection.

"Mmm, that feels so good!" he said to both of us. I couldn't wait any longer so I moved up the bed and straddled Harry. As I impaled myself on my sexy raven haired husband, our gorgeous blonde massaged his shoulders and arms. Then Draco got behind me and unbuttoned my top to caress my breasts. Afterwards, he turned his attention to Harry's legs. We wanted to make sure our hardworking husband felt cared for and loved.

Draco touched where I was joined to Harry. I was so aroused that my wetness was all over him and now on Draco's fingers. He sucked on them then said, "God, I can't wait to put my mouth on you once you're done riding him hard!"

Harry was so relaxed he said, "Draco, please fuck our wife instead, I want to feel you moving inside her. He was only too happy to comply. He stripped off his bottoms and got behind me. Harry spread my cheeks apart and I felt our Slytherin get into position. He rubbed the head up and down my crease to get himself nice and wet, then started to push in. I moaned as he slowly thrust his way in. Soon he was as deep as Harry was. No matter how many times we have done this, I will never tire of feeling this deliciously full. They worked their magic, one pulling out while the other filled me up. I felt those pleasurable little tingles pulse through my body and came around Harry. Soon after, he was the next to reach his bliss and groaned as he thrust up into me. I flopped down on him and he held me to his chest while Draco rocked his hips faster and faster, chasing his own orgasm. He ground himself into me, holding tight onto my hips. Soon he was kissing my neck, then down my spine before he pulled out of me.

He helped me off Harry who immediately curled around me when I finally laid down. Draco performed a scourgify on all of us. Then he leaned over and kissed me before he curled around Harry, who was already fast asleep. Draco and I knew we had done a very good job of taking care of our Chosen One.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Harry was the star of the last chapter so I thought it was only fair to give Draco one of his own. Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh my god…" I was in the Master Bathroom staring at the stick with a plus sign in my hands. I had performed the spell several times on my tummy and each time it glowed positively. Still unconvinced (well I would be lying to myself if I said that), I just had to go into London and get a muggle test.

I thought my baby days were over. Lily and Scorpius were at Hogwarts, she a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin as expected. Scorpius loved to tell the tale of his Sorting over and over to Draco, because the Hat had never spent so much time going back and forth between putting him in Slytherin or _Hufflepuff._ Scorp said he couldn't have cared less but knew Draco would have come to Hogwarts to personally manhandle that Hat if he had become a Badger.

Draco had mentioned many times to me that he would love to have another baby. He missed our kids, but what made my heart skip a beat was when he said he especially missed my sexy pregnant body. Actually, both he and Harry enjoyed my time pregnant. I just remember being insatiable and I had two husbands more than willing to accommodate me.

We all did discuss this once, Draco making his thoughts known. Harry said whatever I wanted, he wanted. And he also mentioned my body, his beautiful emerald eyes getting dreamy as he described in detail my full, ripe tits as he remembered the first time we had sex after having his baby. He groaned when he nuzzled my nipple and tasted my milk when his mouth had closed around it. "Oh gods, yes!", gasped Draco, remembering his first time too. I felt my cheeks blush as both of my husbands looked at me with unfiltered lust.

My only thoughts now were discreetly getting to my healer and then announcing this unexpected event to my husbands. I was told I was about eight weeks along and I wracked my brain trying to pinpoint when this could have happened and then I muttered out loud, "Harry and that damn man bun!"

I remembered that night. Draco and I were already in bed. Harry came in so tired and worn out. He took a shower and then stunned us when he was standing there, towel tied low on his hips as he fashioned a sexy, messy man bun before turning in. Instead, he turned me on and I couldn't wait to love my man. He had been the only one to find his bliss where it mattered that night so it was most likely his. I know Draco would be happy, Lily was just as much his as Scorpius, but he was the one that really wanted to get me pregnant again. I decided not to add any speculation, we would find out after the baby was born.

It was Friday and I knew Draco would be turning up soon for lunch. After all these years, he still took my breath away when he strolled into the shop. He swiped his hair and then when he looked up, those pale grey eyes were smiling at me. I so wanted to tell him his wish came true, but I needed to tell them both at the same time, as this was the way we always told each other monumental news.

"Oh hey, Adriana! Seen my lovely wife? I'm here to take her for lunch."

I looked behind me then smirked. "He's such a sweet talker", I said to my new assistant. I finally backed down and hired someone since business had picked up considerably and Lily, my part-time help, was busy becoming the Brightest Witch of her Age at our old Alma Mater. Adriana just looked at him and stuttered out a "Hello, Mr. Malfoy." I laughed out loud and shook my head, the man still had it! In fact, he had grown even more handsome, if that was possible. I told her, "Well I'm off as we discussed earlier. But call me if you really need me."

"I can handle it, Hermione. Thanks for giving me the chance." I was glad to do it, she had just graduated from Hogwarts and this Slytherin girl knew her stuff.

Draco offered me his arm and I eagerly took it.

"After lunch, can you come home with me or do you need to go back to the office?"

"Do you think I would miss the opportunity to go home with a hot witch? I'm all yours, love."

We had lunch then Draco apparated us home. I was tired, so Draco suggested we take a nap. After we woke up, my handsome man had only one thing on his mind. He was behind me as usual, his hand splayed on my belly.

"Just imagine it, Hermione...your belly big and beautiful with my baby again!"

I turned to face him. I traced that stubbly jawline and then kissed his lips. I thank my lucky stars I ended up with him in my life. I felt terrible knowing I was already pregnant and it was most likely Harry's. I decided I needed to make this afternoon memorable for him. I kissed his lips then started trailing kisses from his neck and down to his chest. His hard planes against my soft hands felt so incredibly good. I peppered kisses all over his abs and then lower...I looked up and as expected, he was watching me. I tugged his boxer briefs off, kissed his hairline, and then finally, grabbed his arousal at the base. I kiss the tip and swirl my tongue on the head. I start sucking in every centimeter until my mouth is just barely touching his body. My head starts bobbing, as I flatten my tongue against the underside, end up at top and then down. Draco's hands are in my hair, and he's gasping out, "That's it, baby, your mouth feels so good around me." He starts to thrust, so I let him set the pace. He starts rocking his hips a little faster and then stops.

"Love, I need you now!"

He is moving on top of me until I feel that delicious arousal stab me. My legs automatically go around him. Draco is rocking his hips and totally focused so he doesn't notice when Harry comes in and stands in the doorway to watch. I blow a kiss to him and he is already stripping off his clothes as he makes his way towards the bed.

He kisses me and then Draco. He trails his hand along Draco's backside, which makes him shiver a little and then smacks him on the arse. He gets on the bed behind Draco and starts kissing his neck. He momentarily stops thrusting to turn and kiss Harry on the mouth. Lubrication is accioed from the nightstand and my beautiful blonde starts groaning as our raven haired husband works fingers into his tight hole. Harry trails his other hand along the inside of my thigh and then touches where Draco is joined to me.

"Always so wet. God that's sexy!"

I unwrap my legs and plant my feet on the bed to give them room. Draco kisses me and says, "I'm not finished with you yet!" He gets on all fours, his eyes are closed and he gasps when Harry pushes his way into him. While Harry is rocking his hips, Draco leans down to kiss my slit. His tongue swipes at the wetness he caused while in me. He is licking and sucking, stopping only to groan at Harry's thrusting. I moan when I watch Harry stroke Draco's cock and then lick his fingers as he winks at me. When my Slytherin starts to zero in on my nub, I want to lock my legs around that platinum blonde head. "Gods Draco, gods!", escapes my lips as he gives me one breathtaking orgasm. Draco's head pops up and gives me such a gorgeous smile. Then he closes his eyes and tells Harry how good and hard he feels. Soon after we hear Harry's sexy groan as he finds his bliss in our handsome husband. I decide to help Draco find his.

"Come here, baby. Finish what you started..." He starts to crawl up my body and once again I am deliciously full of him. "Do you know how sexy you looked with Harry behind you? God, I'll never get tired of seeing him fuck you!"

Draco groans as I lock my legs around him and Harry kisses his way up our man's spine. Seeing their faces so close to each other, both with twin looks of ecstasy, sends me over again and I am moaning as I clench that man inside me. When Harry snakes his hand down to feel where Draco is joined to me as before, that tips him over and he's gasping for breath as he finally falls over the edge.

Harry gets behind me and kisses my neck. Draco gets in front of me. He leans over to kiss Harry, then me before snuggling his head on my chest. We are all relaxed and sated. This is a good a time as any to announce this life changing news.

"Babes, I have something to tell you...I turn to look at Harry and then see Draco looking up at me expectantly so I just blurt out, "I'm pregnant."

Harry immediately sits up and starts running his fingers through that long hair. "Whoa Hermione...wow, just wow. How far along are you?"

"The healer says about eight weeks."

Harry lays back down and kisses me. His hand starts to rub my still flat belly. I turn to Draco who has been strangely quiet.

"Draco, what are you thinking?"

He looks up at me and his smile is a mile wide.

"Hermione, this is incredible! You know this is what I've been begging and pleading for. I love you so much. If we didn't just make love…" and he kisses me and then Harry. Then he whispers, "Can't wait to see your sexy baby bump!"

Being the third time around, that baby bump showed up a lot faster than expected. Lily and Scorpius took the news well and were actually excited they would have another sibling. Both my men took care of all my needs, which meant extra time in bed, especially during that infamous second trimester, when I was feeling especially good...and horny. As promised, Draco was very attentive, convinced that he was the father. I let him have his moment, even though I truly believed it was Harry's. He was just so pleased with himself and I couldn't take that away from him.

* * *

The big day finally arrives…

We decided to do things a little differently this time. We decided not to find out the sex or who fathered the baby. I would have a home birth with the help of the equivalent of a muggle Doula. Harry would go to work as usual, but come home as soon as labor began. Unfortunately, when it was time, he was in the middle of a stakeout and leaving would blow his cover and potentially put him in danger. I didn't need my husband to put his life in jeopardy, as much as I wanted him there. Fortunately, Draco insisted on staying home. It was a very easy delivery. Draco was right there in the thick of the action and the look of awe on his face was priceless. "It's a girl, Hermione!", my elated husband cried. Our wailing baby was gently placed in my arms and I couldn't wait to meet her.

"Hello, sweet girl", I whispered to her as I nuzzled her forehead with my lips. She immediately quieted down and looked up at me. What I saw took my breath away...Oh my god, the most fervent of wishes do come true.

"Draco...love, come here."

He strides over and kisses me. "Hermione, you were incredible. Thank you, love of my life. I can't even begin to express how happy I am in this moment. I love you so very much."

"I love you too, Draco. Come meet your new daughter!"

He kisses her forehead and then pulls back a little to take a good look at her. His eyes widen and then he gasps, just like I did. Because staring up at him, are beautiful, unmistakable grey eyes.

* * *

A/N: There is a Pinterest Board for this story, as well as my others. Please go take a look under FF*elle311. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This threesome is never far from my mind. How lucky it is to be Hermione Granger Potter Malfoy! Anyway, here is another look into their happy, hectic life now that the baby is here. Hermione just had her check up and it's about time she gets to do something other than take care of the newest addition. Enjoy.

* * *

It's been six weeks since the birth of our baby Carina. Draco was over the moon in love with his daughter. There hadn't been a Malfoy girl in years, maybe even centuries, which made him even prouder that she was his. Harry was just as enamored with her as well. He did more than his fair share of the baby duties. She had wisps of curly brown fuzz and we knew her hair would be just like mine and Lily's. Those beautiful grey eyes...on a girl, they were absolutely breathtaking. When it got to be too much, I'd look into her eyes and see Draco's, which made me feel calm and peaceful. I needed that because our girl was a fussy handful. I was very grateful there were three of us to take care of her.

I had just been to my check up and was given a clean bill of health, which included the okay to have sex again. That seemed to be the farthest thing from my mind these days. Carina was very clingy and sometimes she didn't want to be in anyone's arms than mine. She wasn't a great sleeper either, so we were sleeping in my bedroom so Harry and Draco could get some rest.

Whenever I was able to put her in the crib, Draco would be the one to go get her when she woke up crying. He'd change her and then swaddle her up before bringing her to me. It was the middle of the night and I felt like I had just put her down when I heard "Love, wake up."

I sighed, then immediately sat up and started to undo my gown. I pushed the cup of my nursing bra down and Draco handed me our wailing baby. She eagerly took my nipple into her mouth. I had my eyes closed the whole time and felt the mattress dip as Draco got into bed with me. He put his arm around my back and I snuggled into him.

"I miss this."

"I miss this too."

I opened my eyes and he was staring at my breasts. "You miss them too, don't you?"

"Oh god, yes. But it's been so crazy and the baby hasn't been sleeping well. Hell, no one is sleeping round here. We hardly have time for each other too."

"I know. I miss you and Harry, but this little girl is so demanding, like someone else I know!"

"Hey, I haven't been demanding at all _lately,_ and I've pulled more than my weight around here."

"Yes darling, you have and I am grateful. I swept a lock of hair back that had fallen onto his face so I could look into those gorgeous grey eyes...and I found myself falling yet again for this beautiful man. Carina had emptied the one breast, so I carefully transferred her to the other side. I looked down and she seemed to be nodding off. Soon her tiny mouth popped off me and she was fast asleep. A drop of milk clung to my nipple and I heard Draco gulp.

"Do you want to help clean that up, Dra…" and before I could even finish saying his name, his tongue had already lapped up that drop and he was happily moaning at that little taste.

We looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking. We were both dead tired, but weren't going to miss this opportunity to be together. He gently took our sleeping baby out of my arms and out of the room. I immediately got up and went into our Master Bedroom. Harry was out cold, but I knew how to wake him up. I took a moment to admire him, from that gorgeous silky hair to hard body. How did I get so lucky? And twice too. Good thing he was flat on his back, so I kissed him on the lips while palming his cock. As I stroked him, he began to stir and my tongue found it's way into his mouth. He opened his eyes, and they began to widen.

"Hermione?, he said barely awake, where's the baby?"

"Asleep, Harry. I've missed you...miss me?"

"Oh God, yes! Where's Draco?"

"Right here." He was already shrugging off his boxer briefs and was practically tearing off my nightgown.

"Are you sure, love? Can we…?", questioned Harry.

"Babe, it was meant to be. She's asleep and I had my check up today. I need you both and I need you now!"

Draco unhooked my bra and immediately had one of my nipples in his mouth. Although I just nursed, I could feel my breasts start to tighten and fill up. He moaned as he lapped up my milk. Harry saw the milk dripping from my other nipple and immediately captured that one in his own eager mouth. I started to stroke Draco and he immediately came to attention. Harry was already there and it was almost comical how he tried to take off his briefs while making sure his mouth was still attached to me. Draco's hand slipped into my knickers and he pulled away to say, "Fuck" when he felt how wet I was.

"Babes, we need to get this party started and I pointed to a nonexistent watch on my wrist. We don't know how long we have."

"How do you want to do this?", asked Harry. He leaned over to open the nightstand drawer and got out the lubricant.

Draco answered, "Love, would you ride me so I can feast on your gorgeous breasts and Harry, bring up the rear, babe!"

Draco got flat on his back and started to slather up his cock. Then he vanished those offending knickers. I got into position and he grabbed my waist and helped me slowly sink down on him. I moaned as he filled me up. God, I truly missed this. He started to thrust while Harry was fingering my arse, preparing me for him. He started kissing my neck and asked, "Are you ready for me, sweetheart?" Draco slips his fingers into that tight hole and groans out a "Mmm, hmm..." Harry laughs and says, "I take that as a yes?"

"Oh yes Harry, please, I need you too!"

I'm leaning over Draco and he has been equally dividing his attention between my full, heavy breasts. He is holding my waist and he lifts me up just a little so Harry can push in. I grab Harry's side as he starts to move in and out.

Soon my loves are working their magic, moving in tandem to pleasure me. Both sets of hips are rocking because time is of the essence. I feel those little tingles build up quickly and then I am clenching Draco and gasping out, "Oh fuck, yes...fuck yes!" I turn my head and Harry's tongue goes in my mouth as he is snapping his hips and chasing his own climax. He groans out, "Oh god, oh god...!" as he grinds himself into me. He stays in me and is kissing my shoulder. Draco is now thrusting up hard and fast, his heels digging into the mattress. Just as he is about to fall, Harry puts his hands on Draco's which have been attached to my waist, and he finally finds his bliss.

We are a sweaty, sticky tangled bunch of limbs. I flop down onto Draco's chest and Harry finally pulls out of me. He lies down beside Draco and they both look at me with love in their eyes. Draco slips out of me and moves so I can settle myself between them. Harry does a much needed scourgify.

"We needed that...and it was _so_ good…", breathed Harry.

"Oh most definitely", I sighed.

We look to Draco and babe was already asleep. I kiss him then snuggle into Harry after he throws the covers over all of us. I am so happy to finally have had time with the loves of my life. Now if we are only lucky enough to sleep just a little bit...

* * *

A/N: I have a Pinterest Board for this and all my stories. If curious, look up FF*elle311. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I just love this trio. And if you've been reading this story, you know what they do best...Enjoy.

I was getting ready to surprise the loves of my life. It was our anniversary. I was going to see if they would even realize what day this was. No, it wasn't our wedding day, although that is one that should most certainly be celebrated. It was the day Harry, Draco, and I first got together in the best way possible.

I made chicken with pasta and breadsticks. Greens from the Farm Market were tossed into a salad. I went to the bakery for Harry's favorite, treacle tart. I trimmed and made smooth Draco's treat. I felt a tingle go through me as I remembered how he said he would have me for his dessert.

I put on my black wrap dress that Draco had bought for me the day we decided to see if we could seduce Harry and make our trio work. As a surprise, I bought some very naughty lingerie that I hoped would make Harry and Draco stand at attention the moment they saw me.

I sent each of them a text that we were having something special for dinner and I expected them to be home at 6 PM sharp.

Harry texts back, "Can't wait, sexy girl…"

Draco texts back, " I await with much anticipation, love."

I set the table and mentally tick off the things on my list: wine chilled, chicken with pasta and breadsticks charmed to stay warm. Salad placed on table, ready to be served. Sexy dress and lingerie on. Bed made with freshly laundered sheets.

It's 5:59 and I am waiting near the floo. Harry comes in first at six on the dot and kisses me hello. "Wow, sexy girl...I remember that dress!", as he wags his eyebrows. His emerald eyes are shining like jewels. I take a moment to admire my Head Auror, man bun slightly messy. I do love him in his uniform. Draco comes in seconds later. Of course, he is looking like a million galleons in his bespoke charcoal suit. He does his signature move that makes my knickers wet to this very day. He swipes his hand through his perfectly styled hair, then looks up at me with those gorgeous grey eyes. Next, he looks me up and down and winks. "Wow Hermione, you look absolutely edible! Kudos to whoever picked out that dress!" He kisses me and then my husbands kiss hello as well. Draco sees a sliver of my new bra and his finger trails over it. I put my hand on his chest and say, "Not yet sexy man, dinner first."

I then say, "Follow me boys…," as I exaggerate the sway in my hips just a little. I glance back and they are looking at each other with a "Wonder what she is up to expression". I make a motion for them to sit down.

They see the table set and both sets of eyebrows raise when they see what food was prepared for dinner.

Draco inquires, "Hermione, may I help you with the wine?"

"No thanks darling, I've got it. Please, start eating because the sooner we finish, the faster we can get to dessert."

Harry and Draco look at each other and smirk.

I saunter into the kitchen and wave my hand with a little amplification spell so I can hear what they are saying.

"What do you think she has planned for us?", says Harry.

"Something pleasurable, I imagine, where we are going to get fucked good and hard! I almost want to skip dinner again and just take that smokin' hot witch right here on this table.", says Draco.

"No, I thought you were older and wiser. Plus you better do what our gorgeous wife says, she is smarter than the two of us put together! We better eat so we can keep up with her. By the way, you look fucking hot!"

"Is that your smooth pick up line to get in my pants? Because it's working! And you are fucking hot in that uniform, Head Auror Potter, although I much prefer you out of it!."

"Same here, Mr. Malfoy! God, I definitely need your cock and her pussy tonight!"

They both laugh, then start to eat dinner. I laugh to myself because I can just imagine the smirks on their faces. I come out with the bottle uncorked and three glasses. I pour the wine and hand them out. I say, "I think you may remember this night, which to me is very special because you, and I point to Harry, and you, I point to Draco, first became my lovers for life. I can't imagine mine without the both of you in it. To that new beginning we had, and the beautiful life we have because of it."

We clink glasses together and I start on my meal. Since Harry has finished his, he says he'll serve the tart. I nod an okay. While he is in the kitchen, Draco asks, "What about my dessert, love?"

I tell him with a wink, "It's prepped and so ready to be devoured, but later."

I get a soft "Fuck…" in response.

Harry comes back with the pie ready to be served. The slice on his plate is huge and I laugh.

"That's right pretty boy, eat up so you'll have the energy to keep up with me!"

I am sitting between my husbands. Harry is shoveling the pie into his mouth and it reminds me of someone with the most atrocious of table manners. I put a hand on Harry's shoulder and tell him, "Slow down, babe. Savor it. We've got all night to do what we need to do." I take Harry's fork and cut a piece of the tart. I offer it to him and he takes that piece into his mouth and chews slowly.

"That's it, babe, nice...and slow..." While I am saying that, my hand creeps from his knee, down his thigh, and then stops at his crotch which I give a squeeze. Harry growls at my touch.

Meanwhile, Draco has been fingering the neckline of my dress. He traced downward to the point of the vee, then up. He tucked a stray curl behind my ear, then whispered, "Love, may I have my dessert or will I have to wait til tomorrow like last time?" He tongues the rim of my ear. I look into his stormy grey eyes and say, "No baby, it will definitely be tonight since you've been so patient and asked so nicely. How about now?"

"Oh gods, yes!", Draco replies.

I wave my wand and everything but Harry's tart vanishes. I quickly hike up the hem of my dress and sit on the edge of the dining room table in front of Draco, legs parted.

I hear the fork clatter onto the table as Harry moves closer to me and starts to caress my thigh. Draco's eyes widen when he sees his dessert framed by the lacy opening of my black knickers. It's smooth and ready to be devoured. He parts my legs a little wider and I moan when he kisses my clit, followed by one long lick. Then he gets into a steady rhythm, his tongue plunging in and out of me.

Harry unties my dress and says, "Damn girl!", when he sees my matching lacy shelf bra. The cups lift up my breasts, but leave my already hard nipples completely exposed. Draco's head snaps up and he says, "Fuck. Me.", as he admires them before returning to eat me out.

"Yes babe, that's exactly what I plan to do. I lean over and kiss Harry on the mouth, and say, "And you too, sexy Head Auror." He groans and then his mouth closes around one hard nipple, while he pinches the other.

Draco's fingers make their way into me. He rubs my wetness on both nipples so Harry can have a taste of his dessert. But my raven haired husband wants it directly from Draco's lips first, so their mouths crash together in a sexy open mouth kiss. Right after, Harry licks both nipples clean.

Draco accios lubrication and is now pushing a finger into my puckered hole. And then there were two plunging in and out of my backside. All this time he is still sucking on my nub and when I look down, he is also palming his hardness through his dress pants. He has always been an expert at multitasking. Harry then vanishes his clothes, Draco's clothes, and my dress, leaving me in my lingerie. The tip of his arousal coats my lips with precum. I open my mouth to take him in. He starts rocking nice and slow, until I feel him in the back of my throat. I look down once again and see my Slytherin's hand around his erection, moving up and down that long, hard length. I moan around Harry's. I can't wait to feel him...and as if he is reading my mind, Draco says, "Harry, I think our beautiful wife needs to be full of cock!"

Harry nods and pulls his out of my mouth. Draco stands up, and when his erection is perfectly aligned with my mouth, I give it a nice long suck. He groans, then lifts me up off the table and then down onto his hard cock. He starts to thrust up into me while I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He quickly turns us so my back faces Harry, who lines himself up, then makes shallow thrusts into my arse while kissing my neck. Draco's tongue finds it's way into my mouth. I love the way they are perfectly in sync and know how to pleasure my body. They start snogging while pounding into me. I love to see them kiss and it gets me off like nothing else does. I lean back into Harry, which gives Draco access to my bouncing tits. Harry offers them up to our platinum blonde, who flicks his tongue back and forth between both nipples.

Soon I feel those little tingles building up and I am clenching Draco's cock. He rides it out, but Harry is still going at it, hands under my arse. His breathing becomes loud and ragged and I know he wants to come, but I say, "Harry, wait for Draco to get there, I want you two to come at the same."

Both groan their approval at my request. Draco starts thrusting while I wrap my arms around his neck once more. I turn to Harry and kiss him, then Draco.

Harry tells Draco to grab his arse when he is about to explode and gets a nod. I get more hard thrusting and then Draco shoots out his arm, slaps a cheek hard, then grabs it. Both my men are groaning, and clutching each other's arses. Harry pulls out first, then falls back on a chair, legs straight out in front. Draco gently sets me down on the dining room table and I am flat on my back. Harry leans over and starts to snog me. Draco pulls out and then does a scourgify on all of us. He kisses his way up my body. Harry gives him a kiss, then he turns to give me one as well.

Draco laughs and says "I will never be able to eat at this table without seeing our gorgeous wife spread wide open on it!", to which Harry responds, "That's a fucking sexy picture!"

Harry picks me up and throws me over his shoulder just like he did that fateful night. He then holds out his hand to Draco, who takes it. He is headed towards our bedroom where I'm sure another round will start very soon. I thank my lucky stars once again for these two gorgeous men that are so perfect for me.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I couldn't let my favorite girl's Birthday go by without writing about it. So this is my little gift to celebrate a truly remarkable and lucky woman. It is so good to be Hermione Granger!

* * *

My family had presented me with a fabulous homemade dinner. Now I was staring at a beautiful Birthday cake with luscious chocolate frosting and way too many candles on it. They were expecting me to make a wish, but honestly, what more could I want?

I had not one, but two outrageously hot husbands. Harry had been my best friend from the start. He was my chosen one, so easy to fall in love with. We were meant to be together, always. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew something was missing from our seemingly perfect lives. I believed we were meant to have more, that would make our lives richer and even happier than I could even imagine. Draco was totally unexpected, and I think that's why I love that he was the missing piece. It goes to show that differences can be overcome, people can change, and that love does conquer all. He has an unconditional heart that loves both Harry and me completely. And when we are all together, it's true magic. I get to snuggle with both of them after they satisfy all my desires. Thank god we are all on the same page because with them, I am insatiable. With a husband and one extra, you would think I get more than my fair share, but the opposite is true. I am always wanting more and they both try their best to give it to me, night after night...in the most delicious of ways.

And these two beautiful men gave me three fantastic children. Our first born Lily, with my hair and her father's emerald green eyes. A tiny bookworm from the start and now a proud Gryffindor who is the brightest witch of her age. Our second born Scorpius, stunning like his father with pale blond hair, tall, and devastatingly handsome. He would have been Draco's clone except that he had my eyes, warm and dark chocolate. Unbelievably, he wasn't the definitive Slytherin. If we had Hybrid Houses, he would be a Slytherpuff. He was cunning like a Slytherin but had a strong desire to do good because it's the right thing to do like a Hufflepuff. Then there was the baby, Carina. Brown curly hair that tagged her as a Granger girl, but with the gorgeous grey eyes of her father. She was, just like her father, unexpected. Also like him, she is truly loved and adored.

Finally, I have my little bookshop. Yes, I could have had my pick of jobs at the Ministry. There had even been talk of me being the first Muggleborn Minister. But going through what we did, at so young an age taught me life was just too short. I had already made a difference that made people's lives better. I had that gratification. Now I wanted to only do the things I love and be with people I love. No use wasting precious time on anything else.

So, I blow out my candles with one breath. I wished that all my loved ones would get to have what their hearts desire most, because that is what I have.

I know I am lucky to be me. And I am down on my knees grateful for the life I have. Now to unwrap two very wanted and desired presents...


	17. Chapter 17

Time to open presents! And what presents they were. Harry had on a tight black tee tucked into lowriding jeans. Draco had on a white button down and jeans. I lifted his shirt tail, and sure enough, they were lowriding too. God, I love when they wear them because I know they would be commando underneath. I lift the hem of Harry's tee and he shrugs it off as I run my hands down his chest. I swirl my tongue on one nipple, while pinching the other one and he groans. Draco is behind Harry, hips rocking into his backside. I switch sides and give his other nipple a suck, then snake my hand down to palm his growing erection. I give Harry a kiss then start taking his hair down from the man bun. I run my fingers through his silky locks and give him another quick kiss.

"Draco, come here babe. I start to unbutton his shirt, and Harry gets behind him and does the exact thing Draco did, rocking his hips into his backside. I open the sides and marvel at his chest, giving equal time to his nipples. I love how both my men are into that. I especially love when my mouth is on a cock and it instantly gets harder if I rub my fingers on an equally hard nub.

I can't wait any longer and need them naked. I start to unbutton Harry's jeans but he says, "Hey Birthday girl, go sit on the bed and allow us to do the rest."

I go sit on the edge of the bed. They are right in front of me and believe me, they have a captive audience. It makes me sopping wet watching my husbands together. They start to kiss with hungry, open mouths. I see tongues tangle as kisses deepen. Hands go down to unbutton and unzip. As they push those jeans off each other's hips, I laugh and clap my hand over my mouth because I've figuratively got two bow tied hard ons! One is red and the other is green. So damn sexy! I go to untie Harry's bow and Draco says, "Not so fast, Birthday girl. You need to suck us off on your knees."

Fuck. I feel a rush of wetness soak my knickers. You know I usually want to be in charge, but I secretly want them to take command in the bedroom once in awhile. I don't want to have to think and telling me what they want usually leads to some intense orgasms for me.

Harry waves his hand and I am instantly naked. I get down on my knees and as I am reaching for my red wrapped cock, I get a silver cuff clapped onto my wrist. Harry puts my arm behind my back. I move my other arm behind me and he puts the other cuff on. I feel my juices coat the insides of my thighs. Draco's been stroking his cock in the meantime and then gets in front of me. He coats my lips with precum as he slides the tip over them. I open my mouth and he starts to thrust into it. His hands are in my hair, guiding my movements. He vanishes the ribbon away when he sees how close I am to taking all of him in. Now he's down my throat and holds it there for a moment. I'd never been able to get his entire length in my mouth before, but I was so turned on that my throat relaxed. My lips were barely touching his sexy hairline. Then that cock was pulled out and Harry's replaced it. He caressed my hair as my mouth bobbed on his cock. Draco is on his knees behind me now. I murmur a cushioning charm and he says, "Thanks love." I feel the head at my slippery entrance. "Damn!", he gasps as he enters me from behind.

"Harry, she is so fucking wet!"

"Well she should be, because she secretly loves it when we take charge!"

"Oh god, yes!", I whisper.

Draco starts to kiss my neck, then his hand snakes down to rub my clit. I start to moan as I feel those little tingles start, but then suddenly he stops and I groan. His fingers are now dipping into my wet hole. He takes his coated fingers out and offers them to Harry who sucks them clean. While Harry is doing that, Draco slams his cock back into me and his hips are rocking. Harry unties his ribbon by hand. He is now fucking my mouth, his cock hitting the back of my throat. When I start to moan, then he stops and pulls out. Draco pulls out too and I whine at the loss.

Draco whispers in my ear "Don't worry love, when we finally let you come, it will be harder than you've ever come before!"

He is then up off his knees and carries me bridal style to our bed, where Harry already is. He lays me flat on my back, but not before Harry uncuffs me. He kisses that wrist and quickly says, Trust me?" and I nod my head. I grab the headboard with my cuffed hand and he loops the other cuff over it then reattaches it to my other wrist.

"Are you okay? Comfy?", Draco asks as he fluffs up the pillow under my head. Harry then says, "You know you can get free at any time, right? What's the word?"

"Quidditch"

"Good girl."

Harry is beside me, sucking and pinching my nipples. Draco kisses the insides of both thighs. Then I feel his tongue swipe from arse to clit.

"God baby, you're so juicy!"

"Mmm hmm…", I murmur as they continue their delicious assault on me.

Draco's tongue is plunging in and out of me, as he holds my legs wide open. He starts to suck on my clit, and when I arch my back as I feel an orgasm coming on, I hear Harry say the safe word and I am magically free.

"I can't take it anymore, I need to bury myself in that pussy! How do you want me?" I push him down onto the bed and as soon as he is on his back, I climb on and sink down on him. We both moan and I start to move.

Draco says, "Well damn, I made that pussy wetter, I want it too."

Harry smirks and says, "Wait your turn, _Malfoy._ "

Draco responds, "Fuck that, _Potter_ _!_ " And before we know it, Draco is behind me. I brace myself for that tiny stab of pain as he enters my backside, but it doesn't come. Instead he pushes into my pussy, and ohhh…forget about deliciously full, I never felt so stuffed! Draco starts moving and Harry is chanting, "Oh fuck, fuck, your cock rubbing up against mine feels so fucking good! Why haven't we ever done this before?"

Draco responds by thrusting harder and Harry follows his lead. Finally, I feel those little tingles building up and I scream, "Don't stop babes, don't stop!", as I truly feel the best orgasm of my life, my pussy clenching around the yummy two of them.

Harry is next to find his bliss as he continues his chants of "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Last but certainly not least, our beautiful fair haired husband screams out an "Oh god!" as he pulses in me.

I flop down on Harry, and put my ear to his chest. I love to hear his rapidly beating heart, the one that belongs to only me and Draco. Speaking of that sexy man, he is collapsed on me, kissing my neck while telling me how spectacular I was.

"Happy Birthday, wife!", says Harry as he kisses the top of my head. I purse my lips and he leans down to kiss me.

"Happy Birthday, love of my life!, proclaims Draco as he continues kissing my neck. I turn my head to get a kiss on the lips from him too. I hope you enjoyed your Birthday gifts."

"I most certainly did! And I love you both!"


End file.
